wizardsvsaliensfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Christopher
Quinn Christopher is an Unenchanted student at King's Park High along with Tom Clarke, Katie Lord and Benny Sherwood. A keen footballer, he is a close friend of Tom's, having known him since they were little. Biography He often picked on Benny and did so on their trip to The Gathering of Stones because Benny wouldn't stop talking about science. He worked with Katie Lord when doing measurements of a particular stone. Quinn was disappointed with Tom as he had joined with Benny, a known geek. He pointed out that Tom was changing. Quinn avoided Tom during class and asked Moose to sit next to him instead of Tom, because he believed that he changed too much and was hanging around with Benny. Quinn is at the park playing football with Tom when Lexi, disguised as Lucy, comes to talk to Tom. Quinn is seen in the school playground where kicks his football at Benny who passes it back to him. Due to having Tom's magic powers Benny then uses them to make Quinn's shoelaces tie together causing him to fall over. He gets up and is shown to be impressed by Benny's football skills asking Tom if he has been coaching him before inviting Benny come to a five-aside match to which he accepts. He is later seen at the match with Benny and the rest of the team where he congratulates Benny on scoring before encouraging him to help the team win. He later rushes over to Benny who collapses after his intelligence returns (due to Stickley reversing Squiggley's enchantment) and Quinn reveals that he won them the match. Quinn mentioned by Tseringma as one of the people closest to Tom. Quinn grows to become friends with Benny. He helps Benny remember that Tom is his friend when Benny and Tom's friendship is broken by Gemma Raven. Quinn begins to become good friends with Benny when they both start talking about telescopes and lenses. Quinn later apologises to Benny for always making fun of him. Quinn is sent to Room 12 by Mr. Fisher and is recruited by The Prospector. A now controlled Quinn tries to get Tom and Katie to go to Room 12 as well but is only successful at getting Katie as Tom leaves with Benny after he traces aliens activity. He along with the other students, teachers and Michael Clarke are connected to a machine by the Prospector to "drill" out Earth's core. Ursula Crowe is able to lure the Prospector away and Tom and Benny are able to deactivate the machine and frees Quinn and the others before Ursula uses a Passing Charm to get them out of Room 12. Following the destruction of the Prospector's base, Quinn along with the other students return to normal and are confused to why they are outside to which they are told that the fire alarm went off. Gallery Quinn2.jpg Quinn.png Quinn 2.png Quin.jpg EN_Benny_Tom_Katie_Quinn.jpg Trivia *According to his profile on the Wizards vs. Aliens page on the CBBC website, Quinn has been friends with Tom since they were little. Category:Unenchanted characters Category:Human individuals Category:Characters Category:Male characters